toarubyakuyanobankaifandomcom-20200214-history
Vamperial
Vampires (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki?)lit.,"Vamperial"): are an supernatural immortal humanoid race they was creatures of the devil blood.As in traditional folklore, they are sensitive to the sun and are active during the night; however, in reality, sunlight only hurts their eyes and does not actually cause them any physical damage. Vampires are beings that feed on the blood of humans or elves.As in traditional folklore, A human who ingests vampire blood becomes a vampire without a soul. Vampires have fangs, pointed ears, and original eye color or red eyes color. Until he/she drinking the blood of a human, Vampires do not retain strong emotions from when they were human and gradually lose more of their humanity. Despite being former humans themselves, vampires look down on humans and consider them nothing but mere food. They dislike increasing their numbers and rarely turn humans. A vampire's power is dependent upon both age and training expresses. As morphemes, they can only ingest blood and nothing more. Vampires have no sexual desire or body heat. They typically sleep between early morning and noon if they want to... Drinking human blood is insanely pleasurable to them, especially right from the source. Vampires can also enjoy drinking vampire blood, but the details and limitations of this have yet to be revealed. Mikata lives off of Krul's blood for four years before it is no longer effective at quenching his thirst. Vampires concerned with anything other than blood are considered to be eccentric. Ferid is considered to be eccentric, and Mikata even more so. As they have gradually lost their human traits, vampires band together out of their own self-interest and not out of affection or love for one another. When a vampire is killed, he/she turns into ashes History Vampires have existed for well over 100,000 years, first appearing when mankind's civilizations began to crumble. At one point, they waged a war against humans to the B.C area to the World War V, during which Dictater began turning humans into Vampires. When the number of vampires began to increase, a monarchy was established to rule the vampire race, with the Noble as the royal family two generations ago in current times. However, a legendary samurai, and a war veteran, whose name is well known throughout the world, they led Humanity to victory in World War 2. Mikaela K, Makoto has a long time rival named Nagoya Zaraki, Kainto Kurogane and Edwin Hiragi With in two year has past 80% of the Vampires races was eliminate By The all Powerful Mikaela K, Makoto, Nagoya Zaraki, Kurogane Family and the Second Almighty Hiragi Family. Appearance Vampires have fangs, pointed ears, and red eyes. Incomplete vampires maintain their original eye color and ears until ingesting human blood for the first time. However, vampires have methods of changing their appearances. For instance, Saitō Stark appears with normal ears and wears colored contacts to mask his eye color. They have no body heat, pulse, or bodily excretions since their metabolism has utterly stopped. True vampires never grow older and are much stronger than an incomplete vampire of equal rank. Incomplete Vampire A human that ingests 1% of a blood of a vampire does not become a vampire but rather an incomplete vampire. The only known incomplete vampire. Newly-turned vampires can survive off of the blood of the one how sired them, but this will only work for a limited period of time. Incomplete vampires retain their human eye colors and ears but grows fangs and grow in strength. like a true vampires is unknown. Unlike true vampires, they continue aging until they drink human blood which then turns them to true vampires. An incomplete vampire has a heart beat. Despite incomplete vampires not being true vampires, Social Class There are 7 types of vampires, ranked according to the purity of their blood. The more diluted by human blood, the lower their ranking is. Level S Class are the Dictator and they power Level or over 1,000,000%; the rarest, most elite, and most godlike powerful class, whose live over one thousand years.They are the monarchy of the vampire race, meaning that they are very powerful and demonstrate many abilities such as being the only vampires able to turn humans into their own kind. However, They behaves beginning to change as they are show to be very arrogant and over-cocky Level A Class are known as the Nobly they and they power Level or over 100,000% they are the second strongest class out of the 7 classes.They are human turned into a vampire by a highest Rank Dictator to becomes a noble.they has a special ability to heal faster, have more strength and move more quickly. Nobles are far Powerful than the average Nobility and wield superior weapons. There are 12 ranks of nobles Level B Class are known as the Nobility they and they power Level or over 10,000%. A human turned into a vampire by a low Ranking Dictator or Noble becomes a nobility. Nobility are far stronger than the average vampire and wield superior weapons. There are 24 ranks of nobles. Levels C Class,are known as the Common is the lowest class out of the 7 classes they and they power Level or over 1,000. Although C-Class Common vampires tend to be the weakest than the higher classes but remain stronger than humans, in a most cases common vampire with strength exceeds that of a normal person and greater battle prowess has influence similar to a lower-ranked noble. Levels D Class are known as the Low Class is the lowest class out of the 7 classes.include humans who have forces then-self to attack and bit and Common vampire they and they power Level or over 100% Levels E Class are known as the Ex-humans who have been turned into a vampire by a Sick Vampires These ex-humans would eventually go mad with blood-lust. they and they power Level or over 10% Levels F Class are known as the Failed Vampires that are a the level of a human.. they and they power Level are a 1% Dictators Dictator are royalty among the vampires. All Dictator are nobles but not all nobles are Dictators. By default, they are extremely powerful with physical capabilities and higher ranks officer and even more so. However, Dictator of the same rank are not necessarily equal without having immense physical. 6th Dictator and above have the right to attend meetings of the Vampirical higher up Council. The rank of Dictator corresponds with the number of Dictator holding that rank. For example, there is one Zero Dictator, First Dictator (status unknown), two Second Progenitors, three Third Progenitors, and so on.A vampire always holds a rank weaker than his or her sire. For instance, a vampire sired by a Seventh Dictator would not be able to have a rank greater than Thirteenth Dictator.